Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 July 2012
10:22 Bestboy7850 here for a update on my blog 10:22 I am doing more pictures with my friend so stay tuned for more updates 10:47 listen to this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cVKL9XWZMM 11:06 hi 11:26 hello 11:28 o/ 11:52 hello 11:52 Hi 11:52 o/ 11:56 mat pm 12:17 lol 12:29 Hi, Knight 12:31 Hi, MT 12:33 I'm riding this awesome roller coaster on ROBLOX. 12:33 Hello 12:33 Hi. 01:15 ... 01:51 Wow, that guy who said the internet was closing is, in some ways correct. 01:55 Why? What was closed? 01:58 User_blog:LEGOSpinjitzu/Internet...is_going_to_be_shut_down_on_July_9.#comm-221881 02:00 some FBI servers. 02:00 Ah 02:04 Why people use stupid names for pictures. 02:04 How will calling the image Picwer324876346234324234324v sdcvASDs.png help anyone.... 02:04 xD 02:09 Hi 02:14 I found a vandalism on one of Ninjago pages, but I don't care about this theme so I won't fix it 02:14 I have better things to do 02:14 Wow, you could atleast un do it. 02:14 Mat, why do you.. 02:14 That is such a.... 02:14 Don't even bother, smart 02:14 just.... 02:15 Just wanted so your reaction ;) 02:15 Of course I will try to fix it 02:15 *wanted to see 02:16 Well, it isn't a vandalism, just false information 02:17 REMOVE IT! 02:17 Sheesh, is it that hard? 02:18 Last time I checked, no, it isn't.... 02:18 Hey guys 02:19 My chat is working on my Mac Finally!!! 02:19 Cool. 02:19 Hey SKP 02:19 Hey SKP 02:19 Hi guys 02:20 Howdy. 02:21 :/ There is no such Ninja as "Heart" 02:21 :l 02:21 Some 9 year old. 02:21 :P 02:21 Yeah, I'm trying to fix that 02:21 Delete! Delete! Delete! 02:21 lol Yeah 02:21 (trying to fix, its easy) 02:22 Select. Press the delete key. 02:22 Done. 02:22 Save. 02:22 I'll give him a warning 02:22 I use "undo" in history :P 02:22 Congrats CM4S - you are one of the few that use sensible image names :P 02:22 I use the Rollback ;) 02:22 Huh? 02:23 Because that guy not only added this "Heart"-crap, but also replaced some real set names with it 02:23 Most people use stuff like "PIC2342734343Aasds3.png" and "LDDScreenshot1234341.jpg". You used a name that makes sense :) 02:24 b_10227 whatever? 02:24 Uh. thanks. 02:26 I gtg guys see ya o/ 02:26 Be back later hopefuly 02:26 :l 02:26 Load avatar! 02:27 Spinjitzu I think it's fixed 02:28 Not trying to advertise or anything, but please can any of you give me some feedback be it negative to constructive criticism about my site? Thanks, I'd really appreciate it. :D http://click-a-brick.blogspot.co.uk/ 02:28 The graphics look ugly 02:28 Just want to know before I go and buy the domain later this month. 02:29 Which ones? :) 02:29 The brick at the top 02:29 I mean, there's something wrong with background 02:29 @CJC: Yeah, I need to redesign that and put some more spacing between the the red brick and the title. 02:30 The background should go from dark blue to light blue. Why, what is it doing Mat95? :) 02:30 Looks good. 02:31 It repeats itself in the place where it ends 02:31 Thanks CM4S and thanks everyone for the feedback. It helps me to see where there are errors and where things need to be improved or altered to suit the target audience. 02:31 I mean, it doesn't blend well 02:32 Ugh. 02:32 Ah right, it shouldn't be doing that as it doesn't do that for me. Which browser do you use Mat96? :) 02:32 I hate people on CUUSOO who do these kinds of things 02:32 Maybe it should be a little higher, to fit the size of the screen? 02:32 Firefox 02:32 What like portal 2? 02:32 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/20252 02:32 Portal 2 is an awesome, fun game. 02:32 I hate it too 02:33 Seriously, it ticks me off every time I see one of these things 02:33 @Mat95: Am I correct to assume that you don't have a widescreen monitor? :) 02:33 Oh hey, since we have these guys, we can just have highly detailed, licensed, minifigures cheap. 02:33 No lawsuits or whatnot 02:34 I got banned for saying those exact words. 02:34 Putting some figs on the Cuusoo isn't an effort 02:34 Em, SKP, I think my monitor is pretty wide 02:34 Per Mat96. There isn't any creativity 02:34 And Cuusoo isn't for themes 02:34 o_o 02:34 http://lego.cuusoo.com/ideas/view/20380 02:35 It's for individual sets 02:35 Ok, I'll try and fix background, thanks for your help Mat96, I appreciate it. 02:35 lol 02:36 @CM4S: Looks more like the 7 year old has written the description. 02:36 I personally think you should use something related to LEGO in the background 02:36 Maybe studs like these here? 02:36 I could try and make something similar... 02:36 I mean, don't copy it, just make something similiar 02:36 Though, I do quite like the simplistic background. 02:37 I'll give it some thought, thanks for the suggestion though. 02:37 And don't write news about Friends and Ninjago :P 02:38 Sorry, but too bad. :P 02:38 http://farm8.staticflickr.com/7266/7499942392_d46fe98a84_b.jpg My new desktop :D 02:38 I aim to cover news about LEGO for almost everything. 02:38 Mat. 02:38 Just stop it. 02:38 Hey o/ 02:38 Hi. 02:39 o/ 02:40 I still haven't found my glasses. 02:40 My eyes hurt. 02:40 I might make a new custom theme.. 02:41 Time Travel? 02:41 SKP, but nobody besides some kids cares about Ninjago 02:41 HEY. 02:41 Mat, shut up! 02:41 I LIKE NINJAGO. 02:41 Caps off, please 02:41 I like trains 02:42 Deal with it. 02:42 Br1ck, please don't quote from asdfmovies 02:42 What are we talking about? 02:42 What is wrong with ASDF movies? 02:43 CM4S, I have the right to express my opinion and you have the right to don't care about it :P 02:43 ..Exactly.? 02:43 Well, it's getting annoying. 02:43 Aaaaagh! 02:43 I don't go around telling everyone I hate something all the time. 02:43 fudgfudgfudgfudgFUDGE! 02:43 As long as that opinion does not insult others. 02:43 I just cut my toe! 02:44 I don't want to be mean for Ninjago fans, actually, many of my friends on this wiki like Ninjago 02:44 Sweet Celestia that hurts! 02:44 Yeah, but we aren't kids. 02:44 But it doesn't mean I can't tell I don't like the theme 02:45 but nobody besides some kids cares about Ninjago 02:45 What a sterotypical comment. 02:45 Wait. 02:45 Wait what? *Checks chat rules* 02:46 I don't even know. 02:46 o.O 02:46 Don't take it so serious 02:46 Back, 02:49 Hello? 02:50 Hi. 02:50 I just read the news about the Internet being down for a week starting today. But if its down, how are you all on? 02:51 We have the magic touch. 02:51 ... 02:51 I guess we're just lucky? 02:51 :/ 02:55 Hi 02:55 Hi 02:55 Gtg 02:56 Hi 02:57 Hi. 02:57 I'm back 02:57 From what? 03:05 Dead chat 03:06 Dead person. 03:06 Hello! 03:06 Hi 03:07 Whats happening? 03:08 The world is being invaded by zombies. 03:08 Darn 03:08 Again?! 03:08 Bacon is being extinct, so we have nothing to save us. 03:08 Why????!!!!! 03:09 And anonymous users are taking over the wiki. 03:10 Dundunduuuun 03:11 Okay taking it back a step, has anybody had a bacon sundae? 03:11 SMOSH 03:12 Anyway, what's a good last name that starts with S? 03:12 Smith 03:12 Samwise Gamgee. 03:13 confound you Samwise Gamgee! 03:13 Sméagol. 03:13 A little bit late to be trimming the verge isn't it? 03:14 moro 03:14 ._. 03:14 Hi 03:14 Moro? 03:14 whaaat 03:14 havent i told you that 03:14 seems so 03:15 its Oulus accent word of terve what is a finnish word fro Hello 03:20 .. 03:20 i remember telling that to you 03:21 I remember when you weren't here... good times. 03:21 Lol. 03:21 >:( 03:21 CM4S, are you going to run for chatmod anytime soon? 03:21 if you like that so be it 03:23 Creeper S turns into Clone! 03:23 :O 03:25 ah! 03:26 hi 03:26 The Science Show! 03:26 ? 03:27 Piano! 03:27 what the... 03:27 Whose idea was this?!!? 03:28 what are u talking about 03:28 Idk, Brick 03:28 What aren't we talking about? 03:28 Everyone still hates me. 03:29 Hey guys 03:29 CM4S, why would they hate you? 03:29 :S 03:29 hi LSCStealthNinja 03:30 I don't hate you CM4S 03:30 they are just talking about something i said yesterday 03:31 they're just playn' about what i said yesterday 03:31 they just playn' 03:32 Desmond the Moon Bear! 03:32 How did I get here? 03:32 how did i get here 03:32 the end 03:32 ;) 03:32 Die Potato! Nooo.... 03:32 Die Potato! Not this time. 03:33 Die Potato! Nooo.... I like trains. 03:33 why is everyone saying random stuff 03:33 its not random 03:33 Can I change the topic and ask about something? 03:33 Have you ever seen a video called asdf movie? 03:33 its from asd movie 03:33 YouTube 03:33 ok 03:33 anyone seen space balls? 03:33 the movie 03:33 No 03:34 asd movie 5 whas kind of an disapointment |:( 03:34 Mine Turtle! 03:34 I am a stegosaurus! 03:34 lol 03:34 SUPER HILARIOUS!! 03:34 They aren't doing the trains guy because Edd died. 03:35 what the crap are you guys talking about!?! 03:35 He died? 03:36 what did he die 03:36 What happened? 03:36 IDK 03:37 who is add? 03:37 *edd 03:37 and who are you 03:37 A figment of your imagination! 03:37 He had cancer 03:37 Didn't you know? 03:37 >_> 03:38 Edd was the guy who voiced a kid in a video called asdf movie who only said: "I like trains." and then a train would either hit him or the other person 03:38 wow 03:38 epic! 03:38 It's not funny ;( 03:38 lol 03:39 lol Why are you laughing? 03:40 I gtg guys 03:40 See ya o/ 03:40 its the ghost of edd (swayze) (swayze) (swayze) 03:40 lol i can't stop laughing lol help me!!! 03:40 Please don't spam. 03:40 im not spamming thats an emoticon 03:40 1 is enough. 03:40 ok 03:41 I'm beginning to sound like CGCJ :p 03:41 dead isnt a thing to laugh about 03:41 T_T 03:41 X X 03:42 sorry i messed up not spamming 03:43 jokes are not working in every spot 03:44 not in the good way 03:44 what is up in the house? yes, yes! 03:44 thats my impression of a nerd no offense 2 nerds 03:46 LKK463.op[p[l./l';'.[03:46 Just kinning 03:46 kidding 03:46 * 03:46 S 03:46 p 03:46 a 03:46 m 03:46 m 03:46 e 03:46 r 03:47 i think you are spammer 03:47 if you say just kidding it dosnt work always 03:47 ok :/ 03:48 That coward! 03:48 cow ard XD 03:48 Xtreme, please don't spam, you too Korp. 03:48 Xtreme left 03:48 COW LARD!!!! hooray! 03:49 Oh look at that. 03:49 Ed, don't use caps please. 03:49 done 03:49 Cow Lord! 03:49 Ca$h Cow! 03:49 Worship him! 03:49 i lover cows 03:50 mooh 03:50 Goats milk makes better cheese. 03:50 hello 03:51 no 03:51 I worship cheese. 03:51 Goat cheese is more creamy. 03:51 They make most of the stinky cheese out of goat milk. 03:51 i am a lover of legos 03:51 Stinky cheese = good. 03:51 i like cream cheese made from cow 03:51 aren't all of us 03:51 I think cow cheese is kind of wimpy... 03:51 Unless it's stinky. 03:52 I like 3 year aged white cheddar cheese 03:52 Yellow cheese is lame, it's food colored. 03:52 i think the way we like cheese is very difrnet 03:52 i love to consume swiss cheese on my cheeseburger 03:53 becouse the food sculpture is so difrent 03:53 I can handle the taste of stinky cheese. 03:53 France has great cheese. 03:53 I've been there. 03:53 do you know why people aruond here in Finland likes more cows cheese than goat cheese 03:53 its the original farming 03:54 i am a lover of france as well 03:54 Yes, it is. 03:54 At red robin you can get a bacon and swiss cheeseburgers! 03:54 French food is epic. :P 03:54 Red Robin? Pfft... 03:54 here wash not that many goats so it means people around here have been eating mutc cow cheese 03:54 Red Robin! 03:55 Red Robin? Yummmmmm! 03:55 what means we dont like mutc goat cheese coz it tastes wierd 03:55 I think it tastes creamy. 03:56 I don't mind goats cheese, goats milk is peculiar but I don't hate it. 03:56 food around here has evoluted queit to a simple form 03:57 I have no idea... 03:57 I like stinky cheese. 03:57 goat cheese does not agree with my stomach 03:57 here we eat lot of meat 03:57 Non-stinky cheese is wimpy, in my opinion. 03:57 Brie isn't stinky, but many people say it does. :S 03:58 we got a big milk and cheese product maker here 03:58 ARLA 03:58 It's not the stinky smell, but the stinky taste. 03:58 bye 03:58 goodbye korppufin 03:58 heippa 03:59 Who can taste color? 03:59 oh i believe tasting color would be simply fond 04:00 I can taste color. 04:00 and simply how can you do that? 04:01 Go to sleep.. 04:01 what does the beautiful color green taste like? 04:01 Lettuce, mint, etc. 04:02 Food of the same color usually taste the same. 04:02 oh, wonderful! 04:02 You can't taste colour Knight. 04:02 Your brain thinks you can. 04:02 who is this Xtreme person, anyway? 04:02 I can. 04:03 Some people can. 04:03 It's true. 04:03 It's a skill. 04:03 you were tailing about this man earlier? 04:03 Xtreme? 04:03 Not many people can, but some people can. 04:03 Because you have seen what colour the food is, your brain then thinks that everything that colour tastes pretty much the same. 04:03 who is he? 04:03 Xtreme? 04:03 -_- 04:03 I can't describe it.. 04:03 It's not my brain doing that. 04:03 Ugh.. 04:04 If you could taste color, you would know. 04:04 Just wondering but you said that a man named Xtreme left 04:04 who is this man? 04:04 So you can't taste colour, your taste buds only sense the different factors of the food. For example, chewy, spicy, bitter, soft. 04:05 We don't know Josh. 04:05 -__ 04:05 I can sense those, but it's complicated. 04:05 Creeper, I really do taste color. 04:05 My tech teacher told me that. 04:05 chewy is actually determined by the strength your muscles unwillingly give. 04:05 @brick1animator you said that a man named Xtreme left, who is this man? 04:06 Although, my tech teacher did speak in third person a lot. o_o 04:06 brick1animator... 04:06 br!ckanimator* 04:06 br1ck 04:06 i am so sorry i am just not so used to key boards 04:06 Salutations 04:07 who is this Xtreme man? 04:07 It's synesthesia in taste. 04:07 earlier you said extreme left. whoo is this man? 04:07 xtreme* 04:07 what was that higer than admin rank called, aristocrat? 04:08 Ohh, synesthesia! 04:08 I keep forgetting 04:08 But in taste. 04:08 Now I get it. 04:08 I don't see sound, or hear color. 04:08 -_- 04:08 @everyone please tell me who this man named Xtreme is 04:09 Josh! We don't know! 04:09 Can somebody and answer my question? 04:09 my apologies 04:09 b crat. 04:10 what do you mean? 04:10 Bueueueueukrat or something like that :P 04:10 bureaucrat? 04:10 best spelling of bcrat ever, Mat (bravo) 04:10 Hurray! 04:10 "k" instead of "c" makes it even better :P 04:10 thanks 04:14 khet mudd, udman and beueueueukrit 04:14 o/ 04:15 bye 04:15 hi i said 04:15 hello 04:15 Hello. 04:16 sup 04:17 sorry for spamming 04:17 what? 04:18 me? 04:18 yes, you spammed? 04:18 when? 04:18 yeah an hour ago and I'm sorry 04:19 why did you leave? 04:19 noone kicked you and noone was going to... 04:19 that... wasn't spam. 04:19 i had to go bowling 04:19 For 30 minutes? 04:20 it was an hour ago 04:20 less than an hour, about 35 minutes... 04:21 you left at 4:46, it's 5:20 now 04:21 yeah it was online bowling not real bowling 04:21 pfft (eyeroll) 04:24 So you left? Hey everybody, this guy is a phony! A big fat phony! 04:24 Family guy anyone? 04:25 Shut up 04:25 done 04:26 good 04:26 starting now 04:26 now 04:26 LOL Exreme went Bowling, and his buddy icon is of a fish in a fish bowl, and, and.....heh....No? Nobody? 04:26 look I'm sorry for spamming ok i was just pretending to hack it but i was joking and I'm sorry and i quit because i was embarrassed and id did online bowling ok I'm sorry 04:26 i did do online bowling 04:26 I forgive you! this time! 04:26 dafud? 04:26 ok thanks 04:27 I don't forgive you! 04:27 dafud? seems legit 04:27 I was never mad to begin with! he just quit and i called him a coward 04:27 I will banish you a far away place then put you in a dungeon to the place I banished you! 04:28 or, you know... just kick you... >:D 04:28 what is dafud 04:28 it means "the fudge...?" 04:28 Oh yeah extreme, you are a coward, cow ard, cow lard, and cow lord 04:28 Me like fudge... 04:28 :P 04:28 Storm, PM 04:29 kk 04:30 phew, I hate that guy... 04:30 Heya 04:30 why did you kick me? 04:31 You were being stupid 04:31 okay sorry. bye 04:31 LOL 04:31 now who's a cow lard? 04:31 I'm a cow lord. 04:31 Moo, 04:37 Finland. 04:37 That is all. 04:37 :| 04:37 :| 04:37 Storm, PM 04:37 kk 04:39 Mat, did you answer me yet, because I didn't get anything? 04:39 Try to refresh 04:48 Hy. o/ 04:48 Hey* 04:48 Beaten all story LB2 lvls. ;) 04:48 Hi 04:48 I bought Scarecrow. 04:49 nice new avatar 04:49 He's epic, but does not have any powers : P 04:49 Thanks. :) 04:49 Toby-Wan Kenobi is your avatar, right? 04:50 hello 04:50 *obi -_- 04:50 toby wan ken 04:50 :O 04:50 obi wan kenobi 04:50 obi 04:50 :) 04:50 Toby-Wan Kenobi. 04:50 :P 04:50 stop it 04:50 Toby-One :P 04:50 (frustrated) 04:50 it isnt funny stop it pls 04:50 :P 04:51 Tby-1 a Droid :P 04:51 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Obi_%28store%29 :P 04:52 Never heard of Obi-Squirrel Kenobi,Mat, sorry. :P 04:52 This Thim is Tochter aus Elysiun 04:52 *Theme 04:52 Please speak in English. 04:52 Wait... 04:52 ***Tochter aus elysium is joy 04:52 Honeyde! :O 04:52 what 04:52 ? 04:52 Alexia Luther. :P 04:52 He cauled Czech a elisium thing 04:53 Called* 04:53 What are you talking abaout 04:53 Same grammar with caps 04:53 what 04:54 im sory my keybord is little old so it doesnt work realy good 04:54 He previously called Czech a "tocher aus Elysium" weeks ago... 04:55 Does'nt anyone remember that?? 04:55 Then Czech banned or kicked him. 04:55 and tochter aus elysium is from ode to joy ode to joy is a europahymne im european and i must learn it for music class so 04:55 Whatever... (bored) 04:55 Mat, have you said anything in PM? I'm not getting anything. :/ 04:55 why did you acuse me 04:56 Irnakk is tha Qui Gon Jinn? 04:56 this talk abaout obi made me laugh joy make you laugh 04:56 *that 04:56 That's exactly the same grammar and word Honeyde used... 04:56 No, it's Toby-Wan Kenobi. 04:56 Toby-One :P 04:56 I am Obi-Wan Kenobi 04:56 Wait, maybe it is Qui-Gon Genie/ 04:56 (Jinn is another word for Genie.) 04:57 No, you aren't :P 04:57 Not Toby :P 04:57 I'm not Pohatu too :P 04:57 in my country you say o joy when you laough 04:57 Lex, 04:57 im not Lex Luthor 04:57 Im...Shoop Da Whoop :D 04:57 You're Alexia Luther. 04:57 :P 04:57 Alexia Luther 04:58 Yeah. 04:58 AwesomeKright, you're about to be hit with a flick-fire missle :D 04:58 whats that 04:58 This bald ugly woman who tries to kill Superman. 04:58 why didtoby one kenoby acuse me 04:58 how there you 04:58 in my county that isnt her name 04:59 why did irnakk acuse my 05:00 irnakk 05:00 Lex, 05:01 Do you live in Serbia?? 05:01 no i come from Montenegro 05:01 I have enough proof you're Honeyde but i'm not sure if anyone of you was on around that time... 05:01 Guys??? 05:01 im from Montenegro 05:02 Speak in Montegre language to me in PM Without using Translate... 05:02 Serbia and Montenegro was country 05:02 ??? 05:02 Montenegro languge doesnt exist 05:02 So, your from Serbia?? 05:03 (eyeroll) 05:03 Irnakk, how would you know he speak with translator or without it? 05:03 I mean, you seem to be honeyde and your living in a country next door to it.. 05:03 THERE IS NO THING Called monteneGRO LANGUGE 05:03 No caps. 05:04 Excuse me, i'm gonna take some rest,thanks. 05:04 ? 05:04 i was kicked for 05:05 Caps. 05:05 ok 05:05 You Talked all in caps. 05:05 XD Blanket left the chat 05:05 ? 05:05 but still montenegro languge is serbian 05:06 Blanket has been on for 2 days straight 05:06 I dont care, Alexia Luther.. 05:06 puppet user 05:06 thats insult 05:06 Oh Darn it.. 05:06 Ban him 05:06 Okay,... 05:06 whats puppet user 05:07 You mean Alexia? 05:07 dont insult me 05:07 I.am.not.insulting.you 05:07 you call me alexia toby 05:08 Blanket is a puppet user, not you! 05:08 Toby?! 05:08 toby one kenobi 05:08 what puppet user 05:08 O_o 05:08 Blanket 05:08 "to be more than just a man, you're a.... Superman. Wait! That's not right! a Legend! Yes,a legend!!" Ra's Al Ghul in LB2 XD 05:08 Lex... 05:09 Don't call me Toby... 05:09 dont call me irnakk 05:09 Toby is a idiot from a stupid show in my country >.< 05:09 05:09 :P 05:09 I never called you Irnakk (eyeroll) 05:09 did you finished the game 05:09 fail 05:09 Nex Nuthor :P 05:09 Knex Knuthor :P 05:09 :P 05:09 kile moth have dialog but catwoman no 05:10 Flash never speaks either 05:10 Catwoman: "meow" 05:10 i know 05:10 Meow :P 05:10 x2 05:10 Minifig language is so wierd 05:10 It would be better to let the 2 talk XD 05:10 batman 05:11 My friend says meow to me all the time 05:11 brb 05:11 Show him Carwoman. :P 05:11 its not muha buha in lego batman 2 05:11 Car :P 05:11 do you have score x 3840 05:11 Score x 3840 does not excist -_- 05:11 There is'nt a score thing at all 05:12 all scores onn in same moment 05:12 Neither are their Cheats 05:12 2x4x6x8x10 equels 3840 05:12 i have X 3840 on the PoTC game i never play XD 05:12 its stupid 05:13 how to use beep beep 05:13 How do you get the money x things? 05:13 buy red bricks 05:13 How do you buy theM?? 05:13 05:13 find them 05:13 ... 05:14 How do you do cheats?? 05:14 I just want the X's 05:14 Not character cheats 05:14 extras/enter code 05:14 Because character cheats suck. 05:14 Ok. 05:14 but x 2 only works 05:14 you play it on pc yes 05:14 Ok 05:15 I play it on PS3 True! :P 05:15 i play on pc 05:15 Ok 05:16 going to play 05:16 Lets talk about something else... 2012 07 09